MÍO
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Ya no me importa si te enojas... eres MÍO... Un sueño loco, unas preguntas intensas... ciertas respuestas que no le agradan a cierto moreno... Celos compulsivos y hermanos entrometidos...


**NOMBRE: MÍO**

**AUTORA: DAKOTA BOTICCELLI**

**MAYORES DE 16 AÑOS**

**OJO ACERCAMIENTO CHICOXCHICO**, SI NO ES DE TU AGRADO ¡¡VOLTEA LA MIRADA!! SI TE AGRADA, BIENVENIDO A ESTE, MI PEDACITO DE MUNDO, DONDE LO IMPOSIBLE SE HACE POSIBLE, DONDE LAS LAGRIMAS SABEN A CHOCOLATE Y LAS TRISTEZAS NO SON MAS QUE UNA EXPERIENCIA DE LA VIDA.

Antes debo decir, que por más que se lo pida a Buda y a Lord Yaoi, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... Son de Kishi... solo de el ¬¬Uu

* * *

Aquella tarde estaban sentados en su cama, bastante relajados, ambos observando la televisión... ya casi caía la noche... el ambiente estaba alegre, debido a la película que miraban, para morir de la risa!! Según el rubio...

-jajajajajajaja ja- se zarandeaba el ojiazul de arriba a abajo tomándose el estomago... -no aguanto Jajaja que idiota jajajaja- dijo de nuevo señalando con su dedo índice hacia el protagonista de aquella historia, de sus ojitos salían varias lagrimillas por el efecto de la carcajada.

-no es para tanto dobe-

-¿cómo que no? es el hijo de puta más gracioso que he visto... jajajajajajaja-

-lo que tú digas-

- lo que pasa es que pareces una vieja amargada... solo te faltan los rollos y un montón de gatos para la imagen perfecta- dijo encorvándose burlando a una persona mayor...

-cállate usuratonkashi- se expreso con algo de amargura, esa idiota nunca cambiaria, estos eran los momentos en lo que dudaba de su buen juicio por haberse enamorado de este tonto rubio.

-jajajaja ¡NO!... JAJAJA salte de allí, te va a cortar con su cierra...-

-se supone que deberías gritar de susto, es una película de terror no un tráiler cómico naruto-

-lo que digas, a mi me da mucha risa...-

-...-

-Recuerda, hoy debemos dormir temprano ambos tenemos clases a primera hora-

- no seas aguafiestas teme, además tu eres el que no me dejas dormir, ¿¡NUNCA TE CANSAS?...- puso cara de indignación... cruzo sus brazos en son de molestia, algo mal actuada.

-pero no te quejabas- dijo sol tanto una pequeña carcajada, de verdad naruto si que lo hacia reír, después de su hermano, era el único que lograba eso en el.

Naruto se le abalanzo encima uniendo sus bocas en un movimiento lento y provocativo... despertándole el vigorcito al moreno, quien no se hacía de rogar. Para que negar, amaba todo de el ojiazul.

-¡Mmm!- un gemidito gatuno salió de los labios de naruto, cuando ojinegro lamio su cuello, eso lo mataba y lo dejaba indefenso, algo a lo que sasuke sacaba sumo provecho...

El trabajo para ambos era más fácil, pues no se habían levantado de la cama en todo el día, estaban en bóxer y con ganas.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban casi descontroladamente. El sudor comenzaba a aparecer. El cuerpo del Uchiha era frio, pero por alguna razón desconocida para él, cuando se acercaba al del rubio, sudaba, sudaba y se le nublaban los sentidos, no acababa de entender el poder de naruto sobre su cuerpo...

-Ahh- otro gemido pero esta vez algo más fuerte y provocador, salió cuando el ojinegro rozo descaradamente su lengua experta por unos pezones ya erguidos, haciendo que se le erizaran todos los vellos casi blanquecinos, algo realmente cómico para los ojos de sasuke... le encantaban esas reacciones de naruto, claro, siempre y cuando él las provocara...el, únicamente el.

-yo-

-¿tú qué?- dijo naruto entrecortadamente por la excitación

-mío-

-tuyo ¿quién?- dijo con una mueca cómica en su rostro, sabía que el moreno se ponía mas posesivo aun cuando hacían el amor, pero se le borro la sonrisa, pues vio la mirada fulminante que le dirigió el moreno, no le gustaba.

-eres mío, lo oyes- dijo con algo de brusquedad, dañando el momento mágico, maldiciéndose por ser tan arbitrario, sabía que eso hacia enojar al rubio

-JA! no me hagas reír teme... si que te eres torpe deja esos estúpidos miedos...- dijo levantándose, se dirigió a el armario, con la atónita mirada de sasuke, quien no entendía nada

-naruto...-

-no me molestes, dormiré en la sala... buenas noches idiota- dijo cerrando de un seco golpe la puerta de la habitación.

El moreno golpeo la pared, se odiaba por hacer molestar al ojiazul con sus estúpidas dudas y debilidades... no eran más que insulsos miedos sin sentido. Sabía que hería a naruto.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, ¡maldición!, cuando no quieres hacer ruido, esta te persigue... la puerta sonó como en una película de horror, rechinando altamente...

-deja de espiarme, no quiero hablarte, eres un teme, ¿no entiendes que jamás te engañaría, y menos me alejaría de ti a menos que quisieras?... ¿es tan difícil entender eso?

-Lo.. lo siento-

-olvídalo-

-regresa-

-no-

-como quieras- esta vez fue el turno del moreno cerrar de un portazo la puerta. Pobre puertita, siempre pagaba las rabietas de ellos, un día de estos se vengaría de sus malos tratos! XD...

**"Es un idiota, como no se da cuenta que es lo más importante para mí, ¿ah?" que ciego es... mira que dudar de mi después de 3 años de relación y toda una vida de amistad, me parece injusto y un insulto"...**

Pensó el rubio. Ellos se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida, desde la primaria, luego en la preparatoria estudiaron juntos de nuevo, no fue hasta la graduación cuando ambos contaron sus sentimientos, esa ya había sido casi 3 años atrás. Ahora estudiaban en la misma universidad, pero diferentes carreras. Naruto, Estudios jurídicos y políticos, quería ser presidente o parte importante del senado, mientras que el moreno estudiaba Marketing, puesto que algún día heredaría las empresas de su padre. Por esa razón odiaba que sasuke dudara de él, no tenía motivos, nunca le había fallado. En cambio el, ese idiota de ojos negros y piel perfecta sí que le había sacado canas verdes en la prepa, como era tan popular, ¡hasta un club de fans tenia!, el también tenia uno, pero no prestaba la mínima atención solo les daba una sonrisa para distraerlas mientras huía, en cambio el moreno no las alejaba, según el para no hacerlas sentir mal... **ja! ¿Cuando sasuke se preocupaba por alguien que no fuese él?**... al recordar esto su sangre hirvió.

-IDIOTA- grito el ojiazul lanzando un cojín a la puerta de la habitación

-------------------

-Estúpido naruto-

**"si recuerdo apenas la semana pasada, todas la miradas sobre su cuerpo... ¡estúpido deporte!... ¡estúpida natación!..."** pensó el moreno, con cara de malos perros recordando las atrevidas miradas de las fans de su rubio, sobre aquel torso perfectamente plano... todas aprovechaban y se abarrotaban para lograr ver algo mientras naruto competía.

Ring.. Ring... sonó su celular

-Muérete Itachi- contesto secante el menor

-_Muy buenas ¿noches?... hermanito, yo también te quiero, sabes empiezo a entender tu personalidad, todo lo que dices resulta ser lo contrario... ¿verdad?_-

-cállate... que quieres-

-_¿enojados? de nuevo_-

-tks-

-_cuéntame tu sabes que te ayudare... ¿otra vez le dijiste que era solo tuyo?_- dijo el mayor soltando una pequeña risa

-es un idiota-

-_cálmate Sasu, la verdad no sé como hace Naru-chan para soportarte, eres muy molesto, por no decir amargado_-

-para que llamaste-

-_pídele disculpas, la gente no es de nadie... deja los miedos, el nunca te haría daño... pero piensa eso de compartirlo conmigo ¿sí?_ _jeje_-

-CALLATE-

-_cálmate es bro_... - pin pin pin... le había trancado, odiaba ser tan transparente delante de itachi...pero sabía que su idiota hermano tenia razón, siempre la tenia.

Pensando todo aquello... Sasuke se quedo dormido... lo único que rondaba por su mente era ese baka rubio...

Solo por esta noche, Morfeo jugaría cruelmente con sus peores miedos...

**.....SUEÑO DE SASUKE.... **

No sabía dónde estaba, solo que no se podía mover, quería pero no podía, una fuerza mayor se lo impedía...

-Espera- dijo - reconozco este lugar... no se dé donde pero creo conocerlo, este olor me resulta familiar- dijo exponiendo su nariz para recordar por medio de su olfato muy desarrollado.

Trato de acercarse y curiosamente pudo moverse. Era una vista asombrosa... no sabía cómo describirla, aquella belleza se escapaba a la explicación de su inconsciencia. Era una especie de lago, había una caída de agua realmente alta, que a los lados tenia a dos hombres de concreto imponentes, trato de identificar el lugar pero no lo logro... jamás lo había visto, ni en las mejores películas de ficción.

De repente una escena llamo su atención... Eran dos ¿niños? si, más o menos de unos 12 años... no podía detallarlos bien, solo que uno gritaba mucho y era rubio y el otro más serio de espesa cabellera negra... ¿ambos peleaban? si, y estaban muy heridos.

De repente oyó un ruido extraño, como mil aves consagradas en un mismo lugar, este ruido ensordecedor fue seguido por una azulina luz, su aura era pesada, algo maligna, pero Sasuke en su sueño podía casi jurar que el niño que la poseía no lo era.

A los pocos segundos otro ruido aun más fuerte, seguido de un grito de guerra supuso Sasuke soñador, "razengan", luego de eso una espesa luz naranja completamente diabólica, pero a pesar de eso tenía una idea similar que con el otro chico, era como si ambas fuerzas, ambas luces, les fueran prestadas a estos chicos tan raros.

Corrió y corrió, lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, no sabe por qué pero quería evitar que resultaran mas heridos o que cometieran una locura peor. Necesitaba salvarlos. Al darse cuenta ya estaba llorando, ante la imagen que tenía enfrente.

Su respiración se acelero.

Llevo su mano al pecho, sentía que el alma se le partía en dos... su corazón quedaba vacio así sin más, sin aviso ninguno.

El chiquillo rubio estaba inconsciente, muy mal, pudo apreciar...

Aquello que veía era desgarrador, era SU Naruto, más joven, pero era él, su rostro, sus mejillas eran únicas...

Mientras que gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer sobre ellos, fue cuando Sasuke somnoliento se dio cuenta en que él no estaba realmente allí...

El otro chico callo arrodillado, sobre la cara del rubio.

Sus ojos querían salir, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El que había atacado y herido al rubio, era nada más y nada menos que **El **mismo...

Un "lo siento, naruto" Salió de los labios del moreno más joven confirmando lo que el mayor había supuesto.

Seguido de eso, el ojinegro pequeño beso sutilmente los labios del desmayado.

Sasuke estaba en shock, no encontraba lógica a esto que estaba viviendo... cientos de imágenes sangrientas pasaron por su mente.

**....FIN SUEÑO DE SASUKE**....

Sasuke se removía en la cama, de un lado a otro sudando... el temblor en su cuerpo llegaba a asustar... aun sin despertar...

El rubio quien a los 10 min de haber discutido había entrado en la habitación, no sabía que mas hacer, la pesadilla de sasuke debía ser terrible, para estar de esa manera, incluso llorar...

-¡NOOOO!- se escucho el grito del ojinegro

Naruto asustado solo se dejo abrazar, lo sentía desesperado... incluso aterrado.

Lo beso en la frente y se dispuso a decirle al oído palabras reconfortantes... cosa que ayudo.

-no lo entiendo... no lo entiendo- repetía una y otra vez el moreno apretando mas a el rubio a el...

-¿qué soñaste Sasu?- pregunto más que intrigado Naruto.

-...-

-cuéntame- le dijo el ojiazul separándose y alzándole el mentón al moreno, para que ambos pudieran verse de frente... y sonriéndole como solo el sabia hacer...

-Era extraño- comenzó a contarle con una voz apagada... - Éramos tu y yo, pero como de otro mundo, no no como otro mundo... más bien como otra época... tendríamos no más de 12 años- dijo con ojos brillosos y a punto de lagrimear... -estábamos en una batalla, tú eras mi adversario... y yo... yo...-

-tu ¿qué?-

-yo te vencí... lo que pude entender mediante lo que me decías era que yo me quería ir a algún sitio y tu no me dejabas... incluso me gritaste, bueno a mi yo más joven, que no me dejarías ir, y si me tuvieras que romper todas las extremidades para impedirlo, lo harías...yo quise impedir que se terminaran matando pero no llegue a tiempo... todo sucedió en un lugar realmente hermoso... el valle del fin… luego de eso muchas imágenes sangrientas horribles-

Naruto le pareció extraño aquel sueño, pero entendía la frustración del moreno.

-tranquilo, fue solo un sueño- le dijo besándolo tiernamente

-Naruto... respóndeme algo- dijo Sasuke después de un cómodo silencio

-tu dirás... - dijo mientras lo atrajo hacia si de nuevo en un abrazo mas intimo

-¿llorarías si yo te dejara?-

-NO-

La cara del moreno era un poema, no sabía como reaccionar... opto por seguir preguntando... era mejor salir de dudas.

-¿tu... tú me quieres?- la pregunta le pareció de lo más tonta, pero era su mayor duda...

-NO-

Una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su tersa cara.

Trato de soltarse de aquel abrazo que quemaba su piel...

-sí que eres idiota-

Los movimientos del moreno fueron más salvajes... se sentía herido y humillado...

-Escúchame...- dijo el ojiazul con una de sus hermosas sonrisas veme-y-babéate

-suéltame-

-yo no lloraría si me dejaras... simplemente "moriría" y no te quiero baka, lo que siento es mucho más intenso que eso yo T-E A-M-O- dijo el ojiazul para después lamer aquel único cristal que salia de esos perfectos ojos negros.

Sasuke dejo de luchar por tratar de zafarse del abrazo... para después sonreír ambos como bobos enamorados.

-como me vuelvas a hacer una broma asi, te dejo durmiendo en la sala por años usuratonkashi-

-jeje- risa nerviosa...- no tienes sentido del humor teme... además tú fuiste quien dudo de mi primero, te lo tienes merecido- Dijo haciendo sus morritos

El moreno aprovechando el descuido del rubio... lo zumbo al colchón y por supuesto se sentó sobre él, repartiendo mimosos besos por todo el rostro...

-ahora no me importa si te enojas... "eres MIO"- le decía el moreno mientras lamia su torso, su piel era tan dulce, era lo único que necesitaba...

A esto el rubio solo sonrió y se dejo hacer...

**"otro día de fatiga en la universidad"** pensó el rubio para después entregarse de lleno a esas caricias mas pasionales...

**--FIN--**

* * *

Bueno esto se me ocurrió como cosas del destino XD ni idea de donde salió, pero salió... la historia no me parece excelente, pero si algo entretenida... espero que les guste alguito...

**Dako.**


End file.
